Bubble gum
by Tedd
Summary: Pitié, qu'elle arrête de mâcher ce chewing gum ..." - Voici un court OS sur Sakura et Sasuke. A tous les fans de ce couple, je m'excuse : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher '


_Bubble gum où une tentative désespérée de faire un Sasu-Saku qui ressemble à du Sasu-Saku ,mais non, il a fallut que ça tourne comme ça. Donc, après une matinée entière de recherche (un record de longueur pour moi, c'est dire si je me suis creusée la cervelle--') je vous présente .mon machin … Et désolé pour les fans de ce couple…_

*

_Bubble Gum._

*

Elle mâche son chewing gum. Encore. Sa mâchoire qui monte, qui descend. Et ça recommence. Sans le vouloir, il imagine le petit machin rose ou vert pâle, qui s'étire, puis se rétracte, gluant de salive. Visqueux, dans la bouche magenta de l'adolescente. Et elle mâche, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, à part attendre, seule, sur son banc, les genoux serrés et les yeux dans le vague, on ne sait qui, on ne sait pourquoi. Depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure qu'il a tous ses sens braqués sur la mâchoire en mouvement de la jeune fille. Une demi-heure que ses oreilles bourdonnent, persuadées qu'elle sont, malgré l'affluence dans ce parc en cette fin d'après-midi, d'entendre la mastication humide. Bruyante. Et sont visage à lui, figé dans un froncement de sourcils, signe, malgré sa tendance innée à la non-expression, son agacement profond. Non, c'est plus que de l'agacement. C'est une obsession.

D'un geste absent, elle replace une mèche rose bonbon derrière son oreille gauche où pendouille un élégant pendentif vert en forme d'étoile, ou de fleur, qui sait, petit bijou en accord avec ses grands yeux en amande de la même teinte. Oui, elle a de beaux yeux. Mais il n'est pas d'humeur à s'émerveiller face à la lumière qui s'en dégage. Non, elle mâche encore son putain de chewing gum !

Il peut voir, depuis son banc, juste en face de celui de l'adolescente, les muscles qui s'agitent sous sa peau claire, son menton qui s'abaisse puis remonte. Et il devine sans peine, le léger claquement de ses dents, et la sucrerie à deux calories, qui se fait écrabouiller, sans plus de cérémonie, entre deux molaires mal nettoyées la veille au soir, puis qui s'étire, de plus en plus crispée à chaque mouvement. Et ça recommence.

Tout d'un coup, il hésite entre partir en courant ou se lever pour lui arracher la tête, histoire qu'elle arrête enfin. Il n'est pas d'humeur voyez-vous. Shooté, bourré ou stone... il ne le sait plus trop ce qu'il a fait, mais en tout cas, avec un crâne gros comme une pastèque, le machouillage de l'adolescente tout juste pubère n'est pas du genre à l'attendrir. Bien au contraire. Il veut juste la faire taire. Quelque soit le moyen. QU'ELLE ARRETE BON SANG !

Sa décision est prise, et alors qu'il donne l'impulsion nécessaire à ses genoux pour se relever, une silhouette masculine à l'épaisse toison doré ébouriffée vient masquer son impitoyable vision d'horreur. Il se fige, lorsque le nouveau venu se jette sur la fille pour l'embrasser, à pleine bouche.

Et alors qu'ils se roulent la pelle du siècle, tout ce qu'il pense, lui, tout en se passant une main troublée dans ses propres cheveux sombres et devenus gras à cause du manque d'entretien, c'est une série de questions. Interrogations saugrenues ou pas - tout dépend du point de vue - sur le chewing gum. L'a-t-elle avalé ? Recraché ? Va-t-il changer de bouche ? A-t-il encore du goût ? Et avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir la moindre réponse, le couple à déjà disparut, s'enfonçant sans hésitation dans le maëlstrom des mouvements de foule, qui agitent ce parc de la périphérie de Konoha.

A nouveau, il se laisse tomber sur son banc, étendant ses longues jambes du mieux qu'il peut, et balançant sa tête douloureuse vers l'arrière. Tous les samedi, c'est pareil. La fille aux cheveux roses qui attend son copain en mâchouillant son horripilant chewing gum. Et chaque fois, les nerfs à vif, il manque de se jeter sur elle pour la scalper.

Des minutes, puis des heures passent sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Affalé sur son banc, il regarde d'un œil morne le parc qui se vide progressivement, et le soleil, en face de lui, qui se couche. La nuit qui tombe. Son enculé de dealer ne va pas tarder à débarquer pour faire ses 'affaires'.

Depuis un moment, il a ramené ses yeux vers un point non défini sur ses chaussures, et à replacé ses oreillettes beuglant une musique non-nommée dans ses tympans. Plus encore que le mâchouillage, il ne supporte pas le silence. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sent sa présence que lorsque le banc se met à vibrer sous une pression humaine. Alors, d'un geste lent et mou, il retire un écouteur, puis se fige.

- *_Plop !* _Dis, *…_mâche, mâche_…* tu saurais pas quel...

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Pas **elle**, pas avec **ce** chewing gum dans la bouche.

*

Réaction(s) ?

Tedd.


End file.
